A Sweet Taste
by Ocaria Sasaru
Summary: "What are you doing?" He asked, shooting an inquiring gaze at his captain who popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth. "Tasting the sweet taste of victory." She replied simply. KaiOC MaxOC OcxOc TysonHilary RayMariah -RATED T FOR LANGUAGE-
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**Pairings:**

**KaiOC**

**MaxOC**

**OcxOc**

**TysonxHilary**

**RayxMariah  
**

Ok, so it's been a LOONG while since I wrote a Beyblade fanfic. so please give me a little break about this fanfic.

This is a year AFTER the G-Revolution season. And a head's up- Max, Ray and Kai do leave and represent PPB All Stars, White Tiger X, and Blitzkrieg Boys. The prelude will not really make sense at first, but it will make sense later on in the story.

And those who are reading my Pokemon story, do not fret, I am working on it too. :3

* * *

**Prelude**

"_What kind of a name is Chocolate Skies?"_

"_It's the name of our team."_

"_Team? What team? Are you blind? There's only you and me. That's not much of a team."_

"_I know."_

"_...And?"_

"_And what?"_

"_We can't be a team of two!"_

"_I know."_

"_Argh! So?"_

"_So what?"_

"_We need more members!"_

"_I know."_

"_Then?"_

"_I don't see why you're so stuck on the problem. We need more members, so we find members."_

"_...That's it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Sometimes you're so infuriating!" _

"_Sometimes you don't think."_

_

* * *

_

To be honest, I do not have high hopes for this story, but we'll see.

I'm am still experimenting on my characters, so I apologize in advance for any mary-sue-ness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

This story has Parts, which also contains chapters.

I have drawn my characters, and for any who want to look at them, the link to my Deviantart Page is in my profile.

I started this story on a whim, so it might be a bit... stiffy? Rushed? Eh, I don't know.

I'm not to fond of it so far, but we'll see. We'll see. Also, I am trying out a new style of writing (I don't mean perspective wise either), too.

This chapter focus's on my Oc's team. But I am gonna switch focuses to other teams with each chapter.

* * *

* * *

Part One: The Preliminaries

Chapter 1

Locke grunted at the flat screen television, he raised his arm with the remote vigorously changing channels. "Argh!" He snarled turning off the TV, and threw the remote down on the empty seat beside him on the leather sofa. Leaning back in his seat, he propped up his feet on the black oak coffee table in front of him. "All that's on is news about this tournament and all this other shit about BBA Revolution's win last year!" He snapped, running his right hand through his disheveled olive green hair.

A rolled up magazine swung and wacked against his head. "Gah!" His silver gray orbs locked onto amber ones that stared at him impassively. "What the hell was that for Akira?" He fussed, as his childhood friend rounded around the sofa and took a seat on a recliner that was off to the side of him.

"Feet off the table." She dully asserted as she unrolled the magazine, and started shuffling through the pages.

Locke huffed and took his feet off the coffee table, eyeing the magazine cover. "Tch," he frowned as he managed to make out the words _BBA WEEKLY_, "You read that shit?" He bluntly asked, looking at Akira unimpressed.

"I can read whatever I want in _my _house." She replied simply, keeping her gaze on the magazine. "Besides, I don't see why you hate BBA so much."

Locke scoffed, crossing his arms. "I don't _hate_ BBA, I _hate_ the BBA Revolution and how their win of _last year_ is being shown again _this year._" He spat venomously, glaring at the blank TV screen.

Akira placed the magazine in her lap as she stared at Locke unimpressed at his behavior. "I _still_ don't see why it bothers you so much you whining baby." Akira ignored his sharp glare and returned to reading. "Anyway, your mother is at Mr. Dickinson's office registering our team for this year."

"AKIRA~! LOCKE~! WE'RE HERE!" A loud cheerful voice rang out through the decently large home.

Locke rolled his eyes at the immaturity of Tara, as she bounced in the room with Rika trailing behind her. "Akira!" Tara shouted gleefully, tackling Akira into a hug. Sighing, Akira patted Tara's back.

"Yes, good to see you too Tara." Akira mumbled, relieved to be released from the deathly hug. Tara grinned and took a seat on the arm rest of Akira's recliner. Akira shot a glanced toward Rika who joined Locke on the sofa and nodded a greeting towards the orange haired blader. "Rika." Rika quickly returned the nod.

"What's today's schedule?" Rika asked, only to get a huff from Locke. "What's shoved up your butt?" She retorted, irritated at Locke's behavior.

Still flipping through her magazine, with Tara watching over her shoulder now, Akira responded for Locke. "He's in a sour mood because of the marathon of Tyson's win of the last year's tournament."

Rika bit her lip, holding back her laughter, and looked over at Locke who shoved his nose high. "That's...pftt...what's bothering you?" She asked, failing at her attempt to hold back her laughter.

Locke rolled his eyes, standing up from the sofa. "I'm gonna take a walk." He announced before storming out of the room. The sound of the front door being slammed echoed. Rika made the motion to follow when Akira's voice stopped her from chasing after him.

"Leave him be, he'll come back." She tossed the magazine on the coffee table, getting up from her seat stretching. "Who's up for some chocolate?"

* * *

Locke wondered aimlessly around town, his eyes scanning the active streets darting from store to store. He grumbled, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. _'Maybe I was too harsh on the others.'_ His sight locked onto a couple playing with their son. His eyes narrowed and he tore his eyes away from the gushy sight. _'Today's the day Dad went missing...'_ Sighing, Locke stopped in his tracks and glanced up at the overcast that blanketed the usual blue sky with tones of gray. '_I wonder how mom's taking it...'_

_

* * *

_

"Sugoi! This is delicious Akira!" Tara praised, biting into a piece of chocolate.

Rika nodded, "I agree, your chocolates are the best Akira."

Akira shot a smile at her two teammates, "Thanks," she paused glancing up at the analog clock that hanged over the large refrigerator. Her smile broke, '_It's been several hours...I know today's a touchy day for Locke, but he better not stir up any trouble...'_

Rika followed Akira's gaze to the clock, and a worried frown deepened on her lips. "Should we go look for him?"

Tara smirked, "Are you worried about your _boyfriend_?" She teased,

Rika's peach cheeks burned seven shades of red, "Shut up! Why would I date a jerk like him?"

Akira rolled her eyes, toning out the two's bickering. _'Locke can take care of himself._' Akira decided and started to clean up the kitchen, totally disregarding her friends' childish arguments.

* * *

Locke glanced up at the towering industrial building with the letters BBA positioned high above. He clicked his tongue before climbing the steps into the large beyblade facility. He walked up to the receptionist's desk, "Where's Mr. Dickinson's office?" He rudely demanded with haste.

"Excuse me boy, you don't need to talk to me like th-,"

Locke cut the woman off "Whatever, I'll find it myself." He muttered walking off. He stopped at the directory posted beside the elevators. Using his index finger, he followed the list of names till he found the one he was looking for. "Sixth floor, huh?" Taking a few side steps he pressed the elevator button and waited.

"Did ya hear? Tyson's taking on challengers in the training room!" Locke's ears perked up at some kids' conversation.

'_Tyson? The world champ?_' A sly grin spread across his face as he backed away from the elevators and made his way towards the training facility in the back of the first floor. '_Change of plans._'

Locke shoved his way through the crowd that was beginning to form, and watched the every so familiar Beyblade Champion finish off another competitor. The raven haired champion laughed, and patted the losing kid's shoulder. "Don't worry kid! Practice makes perfect!"

Locke stepped forward, and shouted pointing at Tyson's direction. "You!"

Tyson looked up, and shot a questioning look at Locke, "Hey dude. What's u-,"

"I challenge you to a match!" Locke announced, smirking. Whispers and murmurs spread throughout the crowded room.

Tyson grinned, and flicked his nose with his thumb. "You're on dude!"

* * *

Akira stiffened, her grip on the broom tightening. '_I have a suspicion Locke is stirring up attention.'_ A low growl formed in her throat. Tossing the broom aside, she dashed out of the kitchen passing Rika and Tara who was playing an intense game of Checkers to notice their captain leave.

Akira shot a hand in her pocket, double checking that her beyblade was on hand. '_Where would he be?...' _Akira's face darkened, '_He wouldn't!' _

"Tyson are you sure of this?" Locke rolled his eyes at Tyson's friend, Kenny who was unsure of this match.

"Of course, Chief! I'm not gonna lose!"

Locke kept his mouth shut, as he got his beyblade ready. Tyson mimicked his moves, as they both held their launchers at the regular commercial stadium. "3, 2,1! LET IT RIP!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Ready to see how a champion battles, boy?" Tyson asked confident in his abilities.

"I'm no _boy_," Locke sneered, but focused his gaze on the beybattle.

Tyson watched the two beyblades go at it for a few minutes; however he smirked ready to finish the match. "Dragoon let's finish this!"

As Dragoon started to unleash a heavy load of attacks on Locke's beyblade, he grinned. "Retaliate Va-!"

In a swift moment, both blades were knocked out of the stadium. Locke's eyes narrowed at the third beyblade as he picked up his. A scowl plastered itself on his face, showing his obvious displeasure, as he looked over at the side of the match to see Akira standing there with a stern expression. "Who are you? We were in the middle of a match!" Tyson shouted at her in fury.

Akira overlooked Tyson, and made her way towards Locke. She picked up her beyblade and pocketed it, before staring at Locke. "What did I tell you earlier?" Akira started to drag him out of the room before he had a chance to respond.

Locke pointed at Tyson before Akira dragged him off, "We'll have our match again Tyson, and next time I'll be the winner!"

* * *

Rika hummed to herself, before making a move. "I win again."

Tara gaped at the checker board. "What? No way! You cheated!"

Rika growled and glared at the accusatory pink haired girl. "No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

* * *

I also apologize for any OOC. Yes, I am a very sorry person :3

Also in my deviantart page is some info on my OC's so if you want to know more about Akira, Locke, Rika and Tara faster than the story updates then check it out.

**R&R PLEASE**

**For any who review**:

**What are your thoughts so far ?(even thought there is not much to base it on)**

**What are your thoughts on Akira, Locke, Rika and Tara?**

**Is there anything I need to work on?**

**All constructive reviews are welcomed.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

Ok there's some TysonHilary in this chapter if you squint really REALLY hard. I don't like a LOT of fluff especially this early in the story.

Sorry it's a bit short. And sorry for any typos. I wrote this at two in the morning and I'm sick with this stupid sinus infection that I've had for a while now. Ugn.

Anyway, not much happens. The tournament setting is pretty much the same as in the third season.

* * *

Part One: The Preliminaries

Chapter Two

Tyson stared at the ceiling, relaxing from the comfort of his Grandfather's Dojo. His thoughts were scrambled, '_This year's tournament..._' He was excited, sure, but he was also disappointed of not having Max, Ray and Kai on the team again. But after last year's tournament and everything that happened, he could understand why they would want to be on their own team.

"Tyson! Are you in here?" Kenny called, walking in the room. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, Tyson."

Sitting up, Tyson rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Chief, just thinking."

Kenny shot Tyson a skeptical look, joking. "Well there's a first for everything."

"Yea, yea. So what's up?"

Tyson noticed a couple of papers that were with Kenny's laptop. "Well, I just saw Mr. Dickinson, and he gave me the applications for this year's tournament. But there have been some changes to the rules it appears..." Kenny's voice trailed off.

"Changes? What kind of changes?" Tyson hoped it wasn't anything to drastic, like a certain number of members, because if it was, he was in trouble.

"Nothing drastic, just the Team's captain has to attend a meeting every so often..." Kenny paused, shifting through the papers. "The tournament is going to be held in America, Brazil, Russia, France and Ireland. Other than that, the rules are the same. However you can switch from the two main bladers to the two reserved bladers and vice versa each round."

Tyson sighed, relieved. "Whew, good. You got me worried there for a sec Chief."

Kenny chuckled a bit, "Yea I was to when I saw it. I was going to fill out the applications, and I take it Daichi is still on the team?"

"Yea, luckily. He's coming later today." Taking out a pen, Kenny started to fill in the application form.

"Mmhmm... So you're the captain and Daichi's vice captain then..."

Tyson crisscrossed his legs, realization dawning on him. "Hey, Chief, have you seen Hilary lately?"

Kenny looked up, and tilted his head. "You mean you haven't seen her either?"

Tyson groaned, plopping back. He stared at the ceiling, brushing aside the familiar case of Déjà-Vu. '_Ah man. I can't help but feel worried...'_

_

* * *

_

The door chimes rang throughout the small bakery, as Hilary entered the rather new shop. "What a cute store..." She whispered to herself. Walking up to the counter, she looked around seeing if there were any employees. "Hello? Anyone here?"

Akira popped her head from the kitchen, noticing the customer. "I'll be right with you, miss."

Hilary sighed, before inspecting the sweets and pastries that were lined up. '_I wonder how Kenny and Tyson are? Even Daichi... I haven't visited them in a while...'_

"Sorry about that miss," Akira apologized, her face keeping its usual impassive look. She placed a tray of chocolate lollipops, wrapped with ribbons on the counter. "Would you like some? I'm giving these away as free samples." Akira asked, motioning towards the lollipops.

"Did you make them?" Hilary asked curiously, picking up one and looking at the cute rose design.

Akira nodded, "Yes, I'm the only one in the shop that can. I make some pastries, but usually I just come up with new treats and make the chocolate goods. There other employees do the baking."

"Wow... Are you sure I can just take one?"

Akira shrugged, "Yea. I just made them to give out to advertise the bakery. Actually today's our day off."

Hilary's face flushed, and she quickly turned around to double check to see if the sign really did say 'CLOSED'. Her shoulder slacked when she noticed the sign did, indeed, say 'OPEN'.

Akira leaned on the counter, rested her head on her palm. "Eh, I must've forgotten to flip the sign... Oh well." Akira dully answered Hilary's unasked question. Akira's eyes traveled to the tray of chocolates. "Why don't you just take the whole tray?"

Hilary gasped, "What? But you said-,"

"Yea. I was going to give them out to advertise the bakery." Akira stared at the customer dully.

"Then why give them to m-,"

Akira interrupted her once again, "You look popular, so give them out. If they asked, say you got them here. Or," she paused, straightening her posture, "Keep them. I can always make more, so take them." Akira quickly grabbed the lollipops and places them in a small gift box she grabbed behind the counter.

Hilary hesitated, but took the small gift box from her. "Thank you, I'm Hilary."

Akira nodded, grabbing her hand bag from under the counter. "Nice to meet you Hilary. Name's Akira." She introduced holding out her hand, which Hilary firmly shook.

* * *

"Tyson! Kenny! Daichi!" Hilary called out as she entered the Dojo to find Kenny typing away on his computer as Tyson and Daichi wrestling on the ground. The match between the two headstrong bladers ceased to a stop as Tyson looked up at Hilary who held a grocery bag and a gift box in her hands.

"Hey, Hilary. Where have you been?" Kenny asked.

"Sorry, I've been busy lately." She held out the gift box, "Chocolates anyone?"

* * *

So I had Akira appear in this chapter, but I kind of find it funny how things happened. But it's a poor author's joke, so I won't really explain the whole elaborate reason which in a long shot, boils down to a meaningless reason that is actually simpler than I make it out to be. So yea.

Sorry if any one is OOC. I tried my hardest to keep them in character.

Note: Akira is not a MAKER OF CHOCOLATE but a CHOCOLATIER. There is an difference actually. I know she's a bit young, but she's a prodigy at it, but in a way it runs in her family. I won't talk about it too much now.

Akira is well Akira. I didn't want to make her cold, harsh, distant just very impassive with her emotions. She does show happiness and such, but rarely. She has a hard time EXPRESSING emotions. I'm just throwing that out there.

So I might make a different OC pop up in the next chapter. Maybe Rika, Tara, or Locke?

Since it's in Japan for now, it's only BBA Revolution and Akira's team. But Akira's team will be going to Tara's home town soon to represent that country/area. Just letting everyone know the setting for the next couple of chapters.

**R&R PLEASE**

**For any who review**:

**What are your thoughts so far ?(even thought there is not much to base it on)**

**What are your thoughts on Akira?**

**Which oc would you like to see more of in the next chapter? Rika, Tara or Locke?**

**Is there anything I need to work on?**

**All constructive reviews are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

Ok, I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. I had actually planned to write more of Tyson, Kenny, Hilary and Daichi but I ended up focusing on Rika ;^;. Sorry.

This chapter gives an in look of Akira's and Rika's past and how they met, and some info on them. I'm having fun writing this particular team in whole. Next chapter they don't really show up since they're off to Australia. So I have plan for next chapter is the beginnings of the preliminaries of each team, or something like that.

* * *

Part One: The Preliminaries

Chapter Three

"No way! You had a battle against Tyson?" Tara shouted, filled with excitement.

Locke slapped his chest, holding his head high. "Yes! I showed him whos- OW! Damnit Akira! What the hell?" Locke snapped, rubbing his aching head. He looked down, inspecting what his captian chucked at him. He dropped his lower jaw, agape. "YOU THREW YOUR SHOE AT ME?"

Akira calmly strolled out of the kitchen and picked up her pale green and brown boot, before returning to the kitchen. "Stop lying you filthy rat." She spat nonchalantly.

Tara huffed and turned towards Locke, "So you didn't battle Tyson?" She pursued her lips together and delivered a quick kick towards Locke's shin. "YOU BIG LIAR!" She shouted before storming out of the house, leaving Locke and Akira home alone.

Locke grunted, and limped towards the kitchen, where he took a sit at the granite island. He leaned his head on his hand, watching Akira baking what he assumed was a marble cake. "Why do you girls abuse me so?" He asked, his voice matching the tone of Akira's usual voice.

"Maybe if you didn't act like such a snob," She suggested lightly, placing the cake batter in several pans.

Locke waved his hand dismissively, "Yea, yea. And maybe you would get a date if you weren't so..." He trailed off, straining for the right word.

Akira looked up from her work, shooting him a questioning gaze. "What makes you think I want to date?"

Locke shrugged. "Well most girls are into guys and such. But you're so not."

Akira shook her head lightly at his lack of appropriate rational reason. "Are you trying to ask for romantically advice?" She bluntly asked, shocking Locke whose face burned with crimson.

"Pftt! Ha! Why? Why do ask? I don't like anyone! Especially not Rika!" He stuttered, losing his usual apathetic and rude behavior.

Akira smirked, picking a tray of cake pans and turned around placing them inside the oven. "I never mentioned Rika, let alone asked who you like."

Locke groaned, and slammed his head on the cold granite island counter top. "Argh..."

* * *

Jogging in the blistering heat of the midday didn't stop Rika's daily jog around town. Her auburn hair swayed back and forth from its ponytail; it was a habit that she always kept her hair up and out of her face. Rika quickly checked her wristwatch. '_One fifty-four pm._ _Two more hours before I need to go home and pack..._'

Her paced slowed to a halt as she saw a beyblade shop window with flyers posted up. She tore her gaze from the flyers advertising the new world tournament and continued her jog. '_The world tournament... Is a big step and a risk...Is it really worth it?'

* * *

_

_**Five Years Ago...**_

_An eleven year old Rika sat at her assign desk, tapping her mechanical pencil. 'Nothing exciting ever happens here!' Her violet eyes traveled down to her school's emblem sewn onto her gray uniform, the words __**Kamura's Private Academy for Girls**__ circled around the crest. _

"_Class, we have a new student. Please welcome Akira Rai." The teacher announced to the class. Rika brought her gaze to the front. _

'_A new student? This late in the year?' Rika's eyes narrowed at the impassive new student. Akira's amber eyes were half closed, giving her a tired dull expression, her charcoal tinted hair was sloppily pinned in a bun. 'She looks like a slacker, she'll probably get kicked out in no time.' _

"_Akira, why don't you tell the class about yourself?" The teacher suggested. Akira's eyes lazily shifted to her then to the whole class. _

"_My name is Akira Rai, and that's it." Rika chuckled silently, watching the new student with interest. _

"_Yes, but is there anything else you would like to share with the class." The teacher nervously explain, not used to such an unresponsive student. _

"_Why would I tell complete strangers about myself?" She bluntly asked._

_Rika leaned forward to her desk, a smirk crawling up on her face. 'School might just get interesting...'

* * *

_

"_Hey! New girl!" Rika called out, stopping Akira in the vacant halls. School had ended an hour ago, and Rika took this opportunity to talk to the new girl. _

"_Yes?" Akira asked, her voice baring no emotion. _

"_I've noticed you have a beyblade. I want a match!" Akira turned around and began leaving._

"_No thanks." Rika growled, no one ever said no to her! She was one of the most popular girls in school! _

"_Are you chicken?" Akira turned her head slightly to the side. _

_Rika smirked, already giving herself kudos, believing she got on Akira's nerves. "I said no. And if you think calling me names and spreading rumors would make me want to battle you, your sadly mistaken." Akira started to walk off again, "If anything it'll make me want to battle you less."_

_Rika grunted and clenched her fists, glaring at Akira's back.

* * *

_

_Then next several weeks Rika pulled out all her tricks, trying her best to provoke Akira into a beybattle. Rika stormed to Akira's locker after school where she was retrieving text books. Rika slammed Akira's locker shut and glared at her. "I've had it! I've tried my best at trying to get on your nerves! Why won't you get angry? Who the hell are you?" Rika shouted, pouring out all her rage on Akira, who just blinked at Rika._

"_I believe I am Akira Rai. And I also believe I warned you none of that will work." _

_Rika growled in frustration, tugging at her hair. "What does it take to get you angry!" She yelled. Rika didn't even know there was such a person who would never get angry! _

_Akira only chuckled, breaking into fits of laughter. Rika stared at her, her jaw dropping. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" She demanded._

_Akira looked up, a slight look of amusement was evident on her usual emotionless face. "I never said I wouldn't angry." _

_Rika stood there, shock and confusion written all over her face. She babbled out several sentences of nonsense. Akira smirked, a sense of victory washed over her. Taking a bag of chocolate from her bookbag, she popped one in her mouth. "Meet me at the park this Sunday, that's when we'll have that match you want so badly." Akira patted Rika's shoulder, walking away from her. Rika clenched her fists as Akira was out of sight. She hadn't felt so humiliated in her life!

* * *

_

_She lost? Rika dropped to her knees, it was a close battle sure. But Rika, the TOP student in SCHOOL lost to this... this new kid? Akira picked up her beyblade which was barely spinning. Rika pounding the grassy plains, screaming out her frustration. "HOW COULD I LOSE?" _

_Akira stood there, paying no attention to Rika's tantrum. She inspected her rather beat up beyblade. "I need to replace some parts, might as well get an upgrade..." Akira glanced down at Rika. "That was a close match. You're very skilled."_

"_But you're the better blader." Rika spat venomously, glaring up at Akira. Akira shrugged._

"_Me? Yea right. You could easily beat me." She answered simply. Rika rolled her eyes, taking the comment in spite. Akira didn't bother trying to explain her comment and let Rika take it whichever way she wanted. _

_Akira held out a hand to help the ginger hair classmate up. "I'm starting a team of the best of the best bladers. Why not join us?"_

_Rika stared up at Akira, contemplating. A competitive grin broke onto her face as she grabbed Akira's hand. "Why not?"

* * *

_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Rika sighed, '_Every time I battled Akira I've lost. If I can't beat her, how I can help the team in the tournament...?'

* * *

_

I did not reach my original plan for this chapter but, I'm pretty happy with the outcome.

Showed a bit more of Rika's and Akira's friendship/rivalry and Akira's and Locke's friendship.

I know I've been using Akira A LOT compared to the others so far, but I WILL shift out of that.

**R&R PLEASE**

**For any who review**:

**What are your thoughts so far ?(even thought there is not much to base it on)**

**What are your thoughts on Akira?**

**What are your thoughts on Locke?**

**What are your thoughts on Rika?  
**

**Is there anything I need to work on?**

**All constructive reviews are welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in any way or form.**

So this chapter's a bit short, but it does reach my minimum of three pages per chapter. And it shows bits and pieces of the others teams that compete. **  
**

And I'm sorry for any typos too. Enjoy~

* * *

Part One: The Preliminaries

Chapter Four

Akira sighed, doubling checking the analog clock hung high above in the Airport. She couldn't help but pace around the airport; her team was supposed to be here an hour ago. Despite her better judgment, she was starting to worry. '_I trust them, yes. But-,'_

"Yo! Akira!" Akira looked up from her pacing to find her team waving from a distance.

Tara rushed up, clasping Akira's hand. "I'm sorry! I wanted to get some food on the way here!" Tara braced Akira in a deathly hug. "Wahh~! I'm sorry!"

Akira smiled weakly, patting Tara's head. "It's ok." She awkwardly announced. Locke rolled his eyes at Akira's obvious lack of emotional expression.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Akira." Akira looked up to notice Locke's mother standing beside her son. Akira shook her head, saying that all that matter was that they were here.

"We best hurry and board our flight." Rika stated, hearing the call for their flight being announced on the overhead intercom. "Because as soon as we land we have to rush to the preliminaries!"

* * *

**Moscow, Russia**

The streets of Moscow were unusually quiet for this time of day. Tala was used to the streets crowded with residents and tourists, and today's peacefulness was a nice change of pace. However, despite the lack of people the weather was no different. The air still kept it cool crisp chills that blew throughout the city. He stuffed his pale hands in his pockets; there wasn't much to do today. All the team ever did was train, and it was beyond him how they all agreed to take the day off.

"It's been a while... Tala." The red headed Russian abruptly turned around at the sound of the ever so familiar voice.

A smirk rose to his lips, "I see you finally made it, Kai."

* * *

**Berlin, Germany**

Robert tapped his chin, deeply thinking on the consequences of the choice he was making. It was all or nothing, slowly he made his move. "Checkmate." He announced, smiling victorious as his fellow Scotsman growled with frustration.

"That's the tenth time today!" Johnny shouted, before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

Slowly the door to the study (in which Robert used to play chess with Johnny frequently) creaked opened to reveal one of Robert's butlers. "Excuse me for the intrusion, Young Master. Master Oliver and Enrique have just arrived."

Robert nodded standing up, Johnny following him out of the room. "Thank you Jeffery. We'll go meet them."

"Robert! Johnny!" Enrique greeted, seeing his two teammates arrive in the foyer.

Oliver quickly cut the small reunion short, "We may have to hurry, the preliminaries starts in several hours."

* * *

**New York, America**

"Mom! We need to hurry! We still have to pick up the others!" Max called out to his mother as he hopped on one foot, trying to slip on his shoe on the other. Max kept hitting himself mentally for forgetting to set his alarm last night, but he didn't expect his mother to oversleep too!

"I'll be ready in a moment Maxie!" Max sighed, jumping with excitement trying to calm his nerves. He prayed today wasn't going to end up a bad one.

"Moomm!" He whined, he still didn't understand why girls and women take so long to get ready even when they are in a hurry. "We need to pick up Michael, Rick and Emily!"

Mrs. Tate finally emerged from her bedroom and quickly grabbed her keys and purse. "I know Maxie, calm down. We'll get there in time." Max smiled at his mom, but dragged her out of their house to the car.

* * *

**Madrid, Spain**

The audience cheered in awe and amazement at the duo's Beyblading act. Dolled up in makeup and costumes the two Spanish fraternal twins bowed at the end of their act before retreating to the back of the circus tent. Taking off their masks, Julia and Raul high fived each other at their performance.

The two turned around to see their coach, Romero, clapping. "You two did excellent, but isn't there another place you two should be, hm?"

"Ack! The tournament!" Raul shouted, suddenly feeling the pressure of the preliminaries. "They're going to start soon!"

Julia whack edher brother's head, "Calm down! We can still make it there in time if we leave now!"

"But Julia we can't go like this!"

"AH! WE NEED TO CHANGE!"

"BUT-"

* * *

**Beijing, China**

"Hurry Lee!" The pinked haired blader urged, dragging her brother out of their home.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying Mariah!" Lee snapped at his sister's rushed behavior.

"Lee! Mariah!" Ray called, running out to his childhood friends.

"Ray!" Mariah greeted, more enthusiastically then necessary. Lee rolled his eyes at his sister's obvious liking towards the martial artist blader. She peered around Ray's shoulder curiously. "I thought Kevin and Gary were with you Ray?"

"I told them to go ahead and sign in, while I came to check on you guys since you were taking so long."

Mariah laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Alright then, let's get going." Lee announced.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

"I'm psyched for today's preliminaries!" Tyson declared, before diving into his early lunch.

Hilary stared at the world champion's eating manners with disgust, and diverted her gaze. "Hey Kenny, aren't they holding the preliminaries in the other countries today too?" Hilary asked, trying her best to ignore Tyson's and Daichi's savage eating habits. Sometimes she wondered if Daichi was like Tyson's mini me in so many ways.

"Yes, I have it set to record on my TV at home so I can transfer it to my laptop and study the data after today's preliminaries."

Hilary smiled, but it soon disappear as a piece of meat hit the side of her face. "TYSON!"

* * *

WHAT ABOUT BARTHEZ BATTALION (though I suppose they need a new name, unless they keep the name...) AND BEGA JUSTICE FIVE (I'm just stick with BEGA for them. I have noooo idea what to call them Make my life easier if we keep the team names the same)?

Well they do show up in the story, buuutttt I have nooo idea what country they would represent. So no tournament for them. BUT there is one team that I DID NOT MENTION and this is because their identity is a SECRET. For now at least.

OMG! TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY? Yes. I am bored. Thus I write. And do other mindless things.

I apologize for any OOC-ness that had popped up in this story.

It's actually been a while since I've written a 3rd Person Perspective Story so I'm a bit rusty. I'm still trying to get used of switching from my latest 1st person stories to 3rd person.

I actually like writing in 3rd person, but it is harder. First person is easy but hard to add description.

They both have their pros and cons. And I like to try at both to get practice and prevent situations (like this) where I am rusty.

That and I'm trying a new style of writing. Eh, I like to experiment.

ALSO! I have nooo idea where in China is Ray's hometown, so I improvised and made it Beijing. Sorry if I'm wrong. ;-;

**R&R PLEASE**

**For any who review**:

**What are your thoughts so far ?(even thought there is not much to base it on)**

**Is there anything I need to work on?**

**All constructive reviews are welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

Five chapters in about two-three days time? Wow, I'm on a roll! XD

And! It's PART TWO! So yea, I got lazy and didn't type each on EVERY preliminaries. But seriously. Why would I type a detailed battle preliminaries for each team when it's pretty obvious who wins? Anyway, I have this part of Part Two, because the preliminaries are over- yes. Thus begins the "Round One" of the World tournament. IRELAND! Though the "actual" tournament is still several chapters away.

I really don't like this chapter. I REALLY don't like this chapter. But it's gonna get better. At least I hope so ^^u

Enjoy the chapter I did not~

XD

* * *

Part Two: World Tournament; Round One- IRELAND

Chapter Five

Kenny replayed the other Preliminaries for Daichi, Tyson and Hilary. "There are a total of eight teams in this year's world tournament. The Majestics, The Blitzkrieg Boys, F-Dynasty, PPB All Stars, White Tiger X, and two new teams Chocolate Skies and Crimson Sun." Kenny explained showing shot clips that he had put into a small montage.

"Wait a minute chief! Rewind a bit!" Tyson shouted, edging up to the TV that Kenny connected to his laptop. "The one after White Tiger X!"

Kenny typed a few keys as the footage rewound to a clip of Ray's victory in the Chinese Preliminaries. As soon as the clip changed into the Australian Preliminaries Tyson waved at Kenny hurriedly to pause the screen. "What's wrong now, Tyson?" Daichi asked annoyed.

Tyson shoved his finger at the screen poking at Akira who he recognized as the charcoaled hair girl that stopped his matched with Locke, or the olive green haired boy. "That's the girl who stopped my match," Tyson shifted his index finger towards Locke who sat on the benches behind her. "With him!"

"You had a match? When?" Daichi demanded, grabbing Tyson pulling him down as they wrestled. "I didn't! That girl stopped our match in the middle of it!" Hilary sighed, as she watched Kenny bring up all the data he collected.

Kenny typed away at his keyboard with lightening speed and pulled up the Team's profile that appeared on the television. "That girl is the captain of the team Chocolate Skies,"

Hilary's eyes hidden as she took a double take at the girl's photo and name. "I know her!" She exclaimed.

Tyson immediately shoved Daichi off at full forced. "Where? When?" Tyson demanded.

Hilary crossed her arms at his rude attitude and glared. "She was the one at the bakery! She made the chocolates I brought to you guys." Hilary watched Tyson's overdramatic scene by acting as if he was poisoned.

"Ugh! How could you feed me..._her_ food!" Tyson shouted shoving a finger at Akira's profile on the TV.

Hilary huffed, annoyed at Tyson's childish behavior. "You said it was the best chocolate you ever had."

"B-but that was before I knew it was _hers_!" He spat, ignoring Kenny's and Daichi's mutters on how they still enjoyed the chocolate sweets.

Kenny cleared his throat, hoping to avoid a fight he sense was on the verge of starting. "Her name is Akira Rai, the one you erm," Kenny paused searching for the right words, "Started to battled is Locke Nakamura, the other two members are Tara Hawkins and Rika Moore."

Tyson glared at the screen, excitement building up inside of him. '_This year's gonna be intense!'

* * *

_

"Argh!" Locke groaned as he plopped down into a first class seat of their flight. "We just get to Australia and now we got leave to Ireland!"

Akira silently took the vacant seat next to him, Rika and Tara sitting in the two seat of the row in front of them. Locke's mother, Tonya took a seat across the isle of Akira and Locke. "Shut up, and be happy we have first class." Tonya only laughed at Akira's and Locke's strange friendship while she took out a novel and began preparing herself for a long flight ahead.

Tara twisted her body around so she could see her captain and co-captain. "Say, isn't there like an opening ceremony for the beginnings of World Tournament?" She asked the two.

Locke groaned, his mood damped at the mention of the formal opening ceremony. "Don't remind me."

Akira looked up from her magazine she brought with her on the flight that she had taken out to read through. "Yes, it is a formal party celebrating the official beginnings of the World Tournament. This is the first year they're trying it. All teams must attend in formal attire; however you don't need a date." Akira's eyes shifted from a stiff Locke to the back of Rika's seat. Tara squealed with excitement and sat properly in her seat before the flight attendant caught her.

Opening the magazine, Akira began glancing through various articles. "Why is it you're so against the formal party?" She asked, striking up a decent conversation with her childhood friend.

Locke stayed silent, so Akira took the liberty of changing what she assumed was a touchy subject. "You did good in the preliminaries." She complimented, however her compliment was a petty try at starting a conversation.

Locke snorted, "Is that suppose to mean something? The preliminary round was too easy."

"I know."

"Then what are you implying?" Locke accused. Tonya sighed, overhearing her son's and Akira's conversation that would soon develop into a small debate.

"Nothing."

"You ARE implying SOMETHING!"

"Like what? That you're a good blader? Are you so paranoid that your small brain can't accept a compliment?"

Locke glared at her, sinking deep in his seat. "You're so infuriating."

Not once did Akira tear her sight away from her magazine, "And sometimes you're so paranoid."

Tara chuckled to herself overhearing Akira's and Locke's conversation. "It's a wonder how their best friends." She pondered a loud, and turned to Rika. "You've been awfully quiet lately, Riri."

Rika growled, narrowing her eyes at Tara's actually un-cute cute nickname. "What did I say about calling me that?"

Tara smiled, and magically took out a Chinese checker board. "Wanna play? This time I'll beat you~!" She challenged, as Rika smirked.

"In your dreams. Let's play."

* * *

Crimson Sun, a symbolic title for a team that represents Canada; however Keith Forte, the devious and charming captain believed it was fitting name for a team that represent Canada. The two founders sat face to face at a local café, words of silence being exchanged from the two males. Keith combed his hand threw his jet black hair, taking a sip of his strong black coffee.

His vice captain, Carl, nervously tapped his foot on the checkered tiled floor. "Are you sure about this? Is this even..." Carl gulped and leaned in and whispered the words with fear. "Legal?"

Keith's crimson eyes locked onto his teammate's timid cerulean orbs. "Do you doubt my method, Carl?"

"N-no! Of course not..."

"I thought so."

* * *

Akira paused in mid-step, falling behind her team by several feet. She lowered her head, glancing down on the splotchy gray and black asphalt, quickly raising her gaze to the acrylic sunset of with splashes of reds, oranges and yellows that painted the sky that blanketed Ireland. '_...I have a gut feeling, that something is terribly wrong...'_

"Akira! If you don't hurry up, we'll going to leave your sorry ass here!" Locke's empty threat shook Akira out of her thoughts as she quickly sprinted to join her team, a small smile plastered on her lips.

'_It's probably just an after effect from the flight..._' She brushed off the inner feeling that was starting to make itself known.

* * *

Yes I soooo went there. I know, I know. For any fickle readers out there, your probably think "That is sooo cliche. A formal ceremony" Well I like cliche, but I like to mix up cliche so it is cliche but a cool cliche. ... Did that even make sense?

Names, yes I named the captain and vice captain of Crimson Sun totally lame names (Or I think so) but I needed to PUT SOMETHING!. So yea. Carl and Keith. ... Not very intimidating really.. But then again I am the one who used write with the TOTALLY WICKED BAD GUY'S NAME **MIKE**. Mike. Yes MIKE. I totally FAIL at names. I do not mean to offend any one named Carl or Keith, (I actually like the name Keith) but I'm saying they're not INTIMIDATING names.

I have some twists (not dramatic or suspenseful... at least I don't THINK so...) that are cliche, but so not. (Well I try to make not so terribly cliche).

**R&R PLEASE~**

**For those who review:**

**What are you thoughts so far (though not much has happened)?**

**Crimson Sun? **

**Chocolate Skies? Does anyone have a guess as to why they have that name?**

**Is there anything I need to work on?**

**Constructive Critism is welcomed with open arms. I will try to reply to every review. And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.**

**Flame are not appreciated, however I will still reply.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**_I terribly apologize for any typos. I've been busy all day, and I wrote this in between the busyness and at the peaceful (yet tiresom) early hours of the morning (AKA 3 am.) So yea._**

**_I would like to say half of this is just bullshit. I just needed to fill in a page or so at the beginning so I put in a flashback/dream that gives more insight of Tara. The other half is not as much BS. The next chapter however will begin the rush of canon appearances. I was going to add more to this chapter, but I'm tired and sick so oh well. _**

**_By the way, the chapter don't look so long here but I use Print Layout when I write (cuz it's easier for me than WEB LAYOUT) so yea. I also added more description! YES! I'm starting to return to my good 3RD person style! I got rusty, so I'm getting back into the habit of writing 3rd person. So this is the beginning of the opening tournament. _**

* * *

Part Two: World Tournament; Round One- IRELAND

Chapter Six

_At soon as the clock struck eight, people flooded into the Grand Theater. Adults clad in their designer clothes sat in their seats with such dignity, and even their children sat obediently beside them. Dark orbs of sparkling azure peeked behind the heavy velvet crimson curtain. Tara retreated and took a deep breath, hoping to calm her nerves. _

"_Hawkins!" A stern female voice snapped. Tara whipped around to notice her piano teacher glowering down at her. The blonde middle aged woman tapped her long manicured nails on the white plastic clipboard. "Where have you been?"_

_Tara's eyes lowered to the floor, and bit her bottom lip ashamed of her nervousness. "I'm sorr-,"_

"_You're on in ten minutes. Get ready." Her private teacher snapped, before walking away. Tara listened to the black heels' clicking that became muffled in the hectic rush of back stage. Tara quickly peeked through the curtains once more, a smile forming on her young ten year old face. Right there in the front row was her mother and father, along with her siblings young and old. Savoring her parents' proud expressions for a couple of moments, Tara hesitated before dashing off to prepare herself for her solo. _

_The audience awaited patiently, as Tara's piano teacher walked out onto the stage. "Welcome to our night's musical performance. And to start off the night's show, please welcome Tara Hawkins playing an original piece "__**Summer's Air**__"."

* * *

_

_Tara closed her eyes, calming down her nerves; she could do this. She was a prodigy, she was told numerous times. Not many ten year olds could do this, she reminded herself. Slowly, Tara glided out on stage and took a seat at the black grand piano. She cracked her fingers, closing her eyes. Her shoulders relaxed as her fingers swept across the white cold piano keys. She could do this. She was doing this._

Tara awoke with a start from the vivid memory. It had been so long since she played the piano, was her conscious telling her something?

"It's good you're awake." Tara looked up to see Akira standing over her seat. "We've arrived in Ireland." Akira softly announced to her before walking towards the exit. Tara glanced around the almost vacant flight; her team was already out and probably waiting for her. Her eyes drifted towards her callus fingers. It was years since she played the piano. Ever since she got interested in Beyblades, she never once thought about playing the piano.

She stretched, standing up from her seat. Quickly she grabbed what little luggage she brought on the flight, and made her way out of the plane. Even though the past memory was pushed aside, the sudden urge and compulsion to play bothered her subconsciously.

* * *

Mr. Dickinson nervously double checked the ball room. Everything was in place, the food was already ordered, the tables were positioned and set, the stage was decorated beautifully with banners and flowers; yet he couldn't help but feel anxious. This was the first time there was a formal opening ceremony, and there was so many thing that could go wrong. The percentage of any mishaps and disasters over came the percentage of it going perfectly smoothly. His chuckles was lined and laced with uncertainty; he glanced down at the paper that he held in his hands. This decision, however, was what most certainly was what scared him most.

"Mr. Dickinson, we have received word that all the participating teams have arrived. We have sent note to them the address of the store they are to pick their outfits from and the time the ceremony starts tomorrow." A volunteer informed.

Mr. Dickinson nodded, giving his thanks to the young man. The volunteer bowed and scampered his way out of the rented ball room. Mr. Dickinson scanned the area one more time before retiring to his hotel room. Tomorrow was indeed going to be the start of something huge.

* * *

Dublin, Ireland was truly a sight to behold. The rustic cobblestone roads faded into asphalt grays and blacks ran throughout the city was the fine line that mixed the historic yet modern feel together in a boiling pot. The sunset painted the western skies with rosy violets and cotton blue oil splatter, making illuminating the hotel that hosted the teams of the upcoming world tournament along with the first formal opening ceremony. With the day slowly seeping into the early evenings, the start of the ceremony began. Slowly guests and the competing teams washed into the large elegant extravagant ballroom, and as the room filled so did the small chatter.

Tyson was automatically drawn to the buffet tables that lined up against the side wall; Daichi was already at the opposite end not caring of his rude manners. Drool started to drip from the corner of his mouth, "Hehehe..."

"Tyson!" Broken away from his daydream of the food, Tyson turned around to notice the familiar blonde making his away over to him.

"Max! It's good to see you." Tyson greeted, as the two shook hands with a quick hug.

Max only chuckled, "Yea, a lot of familiar faces. This year's gonna be tough huh?"

Quickly a third voice joined the two's reunion. "I'll say. I just spoke a little with the Majestics over there." Max's and Tyson's attention turned towards the Chinese Neko-Jin who stood beside them beaming.

"Ray!" Max exclaimed, excited and quickly head out his hand to shake. "It's good to see ya buddy."

Tyson nodded joking a bit, "Hilary's breakfast isn't like yours dude." Max chuckled a bit, as Ray rolled his eyes smiling.

"Come on Tyson, she's not that bad." Ray offered, smirking a bit as Tyson's gaze shifted toward Hilary, who was several feet away talking with other girls.

Though he would never say it aloud, Tyson had to admit to himself that Hilary look wonderful in her violet gown. "Psh, yea right." He chided lightly.

Ray lightly shook his head at Tyson's stubbornness. "Anyway, have you seen Kai yet?" He asked the two boys; though he knew he wouldn't get much of a conversation of the silent blader Ray still wanted to greet him.

Max shook his head, "No, I was just talking with Raul over there," Max paused pointed out the Spanish performer who was with his sister near the girls, "And noticed Tyson here. So I haven't really talked to a lot of people yet."

Tyson waved his hand brushing off Ray's question. "Kai's somewhere. I noticed Tala and the others earlier. Kai's just probably in some corner, thinking." Ray knew Tyson was probably right about Kai being somewhere, so he let his question go. He'll look for him later; after all it wasn't as if he won't run into him later.

* * *

Locke sat grumpily in one of the seats that he dragged off to the side; however his eyes never strayed from a laughing Rika who was out socializing with guests and other female bladers. "She does look lovely in blue, doesn't she?" Akira dully questioned her teammate whose eyes still stayed on the ginger haired teen.

Akira smirked as she received a subconscious nod from Locke, but as soon as he did he caught his mistake and became flustered and snapped out of his apparent daze. "Wha? Akira!"

She raised an eyebrow at his sudden realization of his presence. "Yes, that is my name."

Locke rolled his eyes, but he studied his captain from head to toe. "I really didn't expect to see you in a dress, captain." He teased, only to get a light smack against the side of his head.

"Don't study me and go talk to her." Locke only huffed, but obliged to his captains demands. Once Locke sauntered his away towards Rika, Akira plopped down onto his seat.

'_Sucker. Now I have his seat._' She silently cheered, as she bent down and massaged her aching ankles. '_Just an hour standing in these heels is already killing my feet.'_

_

* * *

_

"I don't see why this had to be formal." Johnny complained, tugging on the rim of his tux's sleeves. Despite his (and his teammates) family class, he hated formal parties with a passion. He wasn't on for balls or even ceremonies like this.

"It's not as bad as some of the other parties you've been too." Oliver pointed out optimistically. Johnny grunted, he had a point but it still didn't help.

"Go and socialize. You haven't really talked to anyone." Robert told him, and Johnny knew it was more of a demand than a suggestion.

Johnny grumbled stalking away from his team; he wasn't a womanizer like Enrique, and not a gentleman like Oliver. And definitely not dignified as Robert. He smirked as he walked to the opposite side of the room, out of his team's sight. Quietly he leaned against the wall, watching everyone's enjoyment and socialization. "Not a fan of socializing, I take it." A dull, monotonous female voice spoke. Johnny's attention was drawn away from his view of the room to beside him where he didn't even notice a girl sitting there.

Her charcoal hair pinned up in an elegant bun, however her impassive face drew away from what an average man would call beautiful. Her half closed eyelids covered her amber eyes, giving her an exhausted look. And her posture was certainly not lady-like at all. "So? You're not one to talk sitting here alone." Johnny snapped, crossing his arms.

The girl only chuckled, leaning back in the chair. "Ha, no reason to be defensive. I was just stating what I thought." She paused, her amber eyes drifting up towards him. "Akira Rai." She introduced.

"Johnny McGregor."

Akira's eyebrows rose with interest. "Oh, so you're Scottish." It sounded more like a statement than a question, "Scotland is very beautiful." She complimented, but her droned tone drew away the sincerity she felt. Johnny only scoffed, he wasn't sure how to take her compliment. But he grunted a small thanks anyway.

Mr. Dickinson paced outside of the ballroom, going over his thoughts. Shortly he would go inside and give a speech, but his thoughts and worries still haunted him. He looked down at his index notes, "Oh, what if this ends up a disaster...?" He shook his head, preparing himself mentally. What will come will come.

* * *

_**So yea. Half canon half bullshit. I know I know. But I promise it'll get better (well I promise that I have it planned to get better and that I'll try.) If it doesn't then well it doesn't XD**_

_**Sorry if there is any OOC-ness and any future OOC-ness. I try I try. I really do. **_

_**Tara was a musician. GASPETH! Yea. I didn't really plan that either. And for anyone who has checked out my deviantart account for my BEYBLADE OC profiles, yea sorry. That's the BASIC idea I had for them, but things change. I think. And pretty much everything falls apart after I think XDD. **_

_**I really tried REALLY hard to make Akira not mary-sue. I love her but hate her at the same time. I really do.**_

_**Anyway! Chapter Six! OMG. Yes. In like three-four days. Now I shall start more on my pokemon story and then come back to this and so forth. **_

_**Kai? Well, he'll show up. Soon. Yup.**_

_**Also I want to stress and state and stress even more that I do not write a lot of fluff. Reasons? Here:**_

_**1. (Personal) I have yet to experience any romantically relationships thus is hard and awkward.**_

_**2. Realistically, there is rarely any "Love at first sight". I not saying it hasn't happened, I am saying it isn't practical and rare. Thus I do not focus on those types of realationships.**_

_**3. It's Kai. You seriously can't see Kai being all lovey-dovey without being OOC. He's like Silver (reference to POKEMON SILVER/GOLD/HEARTGOLD/SOULSILVER) he just isn't. Now Max, I can see Max being that (cuz he's just too adorable) but again reason one. **_

_**So if any of you are wanting Lemon or fluffiness leave. Byebye. Ciao. **_

**R&R PLEASE~**

**For those who review:**

**What are you thoughts so far (though not much has happened)?**

**Any OOC-ness?**

**Any questions period?**

**Is there anything I need to work on?**

**Constructive Critism is welcomed with open arms. I will try to reply to every review. And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.**

**Flame are not appreciated, however I will still reply.**


End file.
